


Loki的报复

by Boan_Lee



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boan_Lee/pseuds/Boan_Lee
Summary: 接A4 胖锤 幼年神兄弟
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 15





	Loki的报复

“这也许是来自他的报复。”

Thor握着酒瓶站在飞船的控制室凝望着窗外茫茫宇宙这样说到。

“怎么说？”

Peter Quill咽下一口啤酒，在飞船的操纵盘上按下几个按钮，扭头看向站在一旁的“不速之客”。他们刚探索，或者更准确地说，是打劫完一颗星球，这对那个星球来说也许是一场灾难，但对他们这个小队来说，绝对是一场丰收。也正是因为如此，他才有闲心和他这位假想的“情敌”聊聊。

“我对他做了很过分的事情，在我们小时候。”

Thor那头许久未打理过的金发垂在脸庞，投下的阴影遮住了表情，因为暴饮暴食而胖了一大圈的手臂垂了下来，几根手指发力，把铝罐捏到变形。

孩子们总是这样，年幼的喜欢粘着年长的，别看后来这两兄弟打的不可开交，但在Loki两百岁那年，他的的确确是当了好一段时间的Thor的跟屁虫，他像条甩都甩不掉的小尾巴似的，紧紧跟在Thor身后，颠颠地追着淘气到就差要上房揭瓦的Thor，奶声奶气地喊着哥哥，央求Thor带他一起玩那些他还不能完全理解规则的游戏。

关于这件事情，Thor承认他做错了，可他绝对不是故意的，那得归因于那个年纪的男孩子特有的想要向世界宣布独立和成熟的心理。Thor并不讨厌他的小弟弟，只是事事都带着Loki实在是太不方便了，赛跑的时候要等Loki好久他才能追上来，做游戏的时候讲了好多遍规则Loki还是不明白，接二连三的失败让Thor在伙伴面前有些抬不起头来，于是好胜心促使他在心里错误地把输了游戏和Loki画上了等号。

“你是揍了你弟一顿么？”

Rocket正在驾驶飞船，按照现在的速度，也许明天他们就可以到达另外一个星系，听到Thor和Peter的对话，他插了一句。

“比这还要过分，我把他抛下了。”

Thor摇了摇头，他把自己砸进了椅子里，沮丧地说。

如果记忆没有出差错的话，当时Thor正在和他的伙伴们讨论下午的游戏，一群个头才刚刚到成年人腰际的小鬼头一早就盯上了皇宫花园旁边的那片树林，只是那片林子向来看守严格，如何进入成了这次冒险之旅的头一号难题。正当他们讨论得热火朝天时，Loki发现了他们。

“哥哥！”

叫了几声都没得到回应的小男孩儿挣脱了女佣的手，摇摇晃晃地朝Thor跑去，甚至几次因为速度太快差点跌倒，看得人心惊肉跳。

“非得带他一起吗？”

Sif看着冲他们跑过来的小豆丁，带着几分不满的语气问Thor，她不太喜欢Thor这个突然冒出来的弟弟。况且，如果带着Loki的话，那躲过守卫的眼睛基本是难于登天了，毕竟谁都无法保证这个“小麻烦精”半路会惹出什么乱子。

听了Sif的话，Thor犹豫起来。他挠了挠他的金发，站在原地沉默半晌。他当然清楚带上Loki的后果，只是母亲的教导让他犯了难，而且他也不想看到Loki那双被拒绝后泪汪汪的眼睛。和Sif不同，他打心眼儿里喜欢他这个和他们一家长得都有点不太一样的弟弟，他不想让Loki难过。

“Loki，想不想玩捉迷藏？”

可是最后，还是对游戏的渴望和胜负欲占了上风。Thor终于想出了这个在当时的他看来两全其美的办法。他朝同伴挤挤眼睛，一把接住朝他扑过来的男孩儿，半蹲着询问怀里的小家伙的意见。

或许当时的Loki并不能理解捉迷藏的意思，只是对Thor无条件的信任让他兴奋地点了点头，在简单地解释了规则后，游戏便开始了，Thor的玩伴马上领会了Thor的意思，他们心照不宣地假意寻找着可以躲藏的角落，只有Loki——

“一定一定不能被Thor找到哦，不然我们就再也不带你玩了。”

这是游戏开始前Sif的话，她用半威胁的语气对Loki说到。被剥夺和哥哥一起玩耍的恐惧支配着Loki的小脑瓜，让他不得不迈着小步子找起了足够安全的容身之所。

虽说从后续的成长过程来看，Loki一直都是他们兄弟俩中相对来说更聪明的那一个，但让两百岁的孩子去猜五百岁的顽皮鬼的心思，还是太过分了。认认真真玩游戏的Loki万万没想到，等他刚一跑出Thor的视线，原本四散的人群再一次聚拢。他们一行人，由Thor带领，从宫殿的侧门偷偷溜走，朝着密林一路进发。

“嘿，等一下。你是说你把你路还走不太稳的弟弟扔在了一个未知的角落里，就为了能去森林玩？”

故事听到这儿，Peter Quill打断了Thor，他把手里的空瓶子扔进了垃圾箱，有些不可置信地问。

Thor只是沉默地点了点头，凌乱的头发遮住了他的眼睛，让人看不透他究竟在想些什么。

“那你这个哥哥可真差劲。”

看见Thor的反应，Peter Quill不由得发出感叹。

“对Loki来说我一直都是一个差劲的哥哥。”

Thor长叹了口气，这样说道。

年少的Thor没有意识到自己不负责任的行为会带来这么恶劣的后果，按照他的本意，他应该在探险归来之后把Loki找出来的，可你能指望一个玩疯了的男孩儿记住什么呢？

于是，由于Thor的遗忘，便有了后续的故事。

是母亲先发现的问题，往常应该出现在幼儿椅上的那个笑起来又软又甜的小家伙不见了。开始Frigga还以为是Loki被什么事情耽搁了，她还想着得和照顾Loki的女仆说一说，无论发生了什么事情都不能影响到她小儿子的健康。可是直到饭都吃了一半，Loki的身影还未出现，这下Frigga可真的急了，她赶紧召来侍女，询问起Loki的去向。

“Thor，你弟弟去哪儿了？”

和侍女简单交谈几句，Frigga转过身来询问Thor。

“我不知道。”

今天的厨房做了Thor爱吃的食物，玩了一个下午的他早就饿扁了，那时正狼吞虎咽吃着饭的他，随口应了母亲一句，丝毫没有注意到Frigga严肃的表情和语气。

“胡说，你弟弟下午难道不是和你在一起？”  
  
直到父亲发了话，Thor才停下手中的动作。他用力把嘴里的鸡肉咽了下去，沉浸在美食中的大脑重新运转起来，思考起Loki的去向。

Loki，Loki，Loki，Loki，Loki究竟去哪儿了…

Thor的脸唰地一下就白了，他想起来了，他那可怜的小弟弟也许还躲在某个黑暗的角落里等着他去寻找。父母看到Thor脸色的变化，他们立马就意识到事情肯定是出了什么差错，听完了Thor叙述的前因后果，一家人慌慌忙忙地站了起来，带领着侍卫和女仆们寻找着被落下的小王子。

Thor被神色慌张的人群吓坏了，他从来没有见过这样的阵仗，所有人都围着他，要求他再仔细想一想Loki可能藏身的地方。Odin的脸色明显的变差了，Frigga的嘴唇也变得有些苍白，Thor看着这些将他团团围住的大人觉得有些喘不过气来，他的心脏在胸腔里跳得飞快，他终于意识到问题的严重性。

不过所幸后来还是找到了，当Frigga把哭得眼睛通红的小男孩儿从衣橱里抱出来的时候，Thor这才觉得心中那块巨石落了地。他没办法想象Loki带着怎样的恐惧和无助一个人躲在黑暗的衣橱了度过了整整五个小时，他也没办法想象如果今天母亲没有发现Loki的失踪，他的弟弟是否会缩在空无一人的角落里更久，而这一切，紧紧只是为了能拥有“和哥哥一起玩游戏”的资格。

Thor内疚得几乎不敢直视Loki了，他躲在角落里，把头压得低低的，生怕被别人看到。他倒是不怕父亲的责罚，他之所以这么做，是因为他实在没有勇气对上Loki那双天真的眼睛。老天啊，他的弟弟是如此爱他，信赖他，而他却一门心思地想着如何才能把弟弟甩掉…

可显然Loki并不这么想，年纪尚小的他还没有意识到自己被哥哥欺骗这个事实，他的泪水也不是为了Thor的谎言而流，他只是被黑暗幽深的环境吓哭了，可他仍然坚持着等了下去，他得把自己藏好，他还想和哥哥玩游戏，他相信他的哥哥肯定会来找他…这些信念支撑着Loki，让他在这片令他恐惧的环境里待上了如此漫长的时间。

“哥哥！”  
  
眼角的泪还没有干，哭红了的鼻头也还没有恢复，看起来狼狈不堪的小王子趴在母亲的怀抱里寻找着他最喜欢的人。他的绿眼睛哭肿了，看起来没有之前那么透亮，不过这并不影响他寻找Thor。终于，在锁定目标的下一秒，小王子钻出了母亲的怀抱，一路跌跌撞撞，冲向了Thor。

“是我赢了吗，哥哥？”

“我感受到他沉浸在无边的自责，痛苦与忏悔之中。”

故事说到这里，Thor顿住了，他声音里已经掺上了丝丝缕缕哽咽的味道。他晃了晃脑袋，企图控制住自己。一时间飞船安静极了，没有人知道该怎么安慰这位陷入悲伤之中的神明，直到Mantis触碰到了Thor的肩膀，才将他心中压抑的感情徐徐道出。

“打起精神来，兄弟。没准…”

Rocket沉默了一会儿，出声安慰，他试图让Thor重新振作，只是他的话还未说完，就被Thor打断了。这个颓废的神明用手背飞快地蹭过眼角，重新站了起来，走到窗边，用还带着浓厚鼻音的声音说到：

“这次我一定要找到他。”


End file.
